The capacity to adequately accommodate the wide variety of video content that is currently available is a basic requirement of today's computer system displays. However, the space limitations of a display can affect its capacity to fully present video information. Displays that feature an abundance of display space are able to easily accommodate video content. Systems that possess the capacity to accommodate such content are better able to meet the demands of the modern consumer. However, many consumers favor smaller devices that feature limited display space. These devices provide other benefits that are of interest to consumers such as a smaller size that enables owners to carry these devices on their person as they move from place to place.
The space limitations of the displays used with some devices inhibit a user's ability to browse dynamic video content that is presented thereon. These limitations prevent consumers using mobile computer systems from fully taking advantage of the information provided by available video products. Presently there is not a good solution for presenting dynamic video content on devices such as mobile devices.